A Hotel Haunting
Plot The gang go on their first case as Ghostbusters. Transcript scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick outside of SpongeBob's house is on some ladders trying to put the Ghostbusters logo in the front of it. SpongeBob runs along the side of a boat that Tom is driving. The boat is a Cadillac boat SpongeBob: Ok, right here....That's brilliant... gets out of the boat and looks at SpongeBob Tom: Um, do you need any help with anything else whilst I'm here? SpongeBob: Nah, we'll take it from here...Thanks Tom! walks away and Sandy runs up to SpongeBob Sandy: Um...SpongeBob...I said get a boat.... SpongeBob: Yes, and this is a boat. What more do you want? Sandy: This is a Cadillac from the 60's...You weren't even born then... SpongeBob: Look, you told me to go out and buy a boat...This is all I could afford... Sandy: SpongeBob, the thing looks like it's on it's last legs. SpongeBob: Well, it'll probably need a new engine. Some new wheels and that's all... Sandy: Well, at least we have a boat, Patrick how are you doing? is underneath the sign and pinned down onto the floor SpongeBob: Yeah....Maybe it wasn't the best idea leaving Patrick with the big heavy sign.... Sandy: Yeah....Maybe it's not a good idea to leave Patrick with anything at all... scene goes to Tom sitting down at a desk inside a big fancy hotel called "The SedgeWick". The setting is night phone on the desk rings and Tom picks it up Tom: Hello, the SedgeWick Hotel here! How may I help you today?....Hello?.....Hello? puts down the phone and looks around at the phone wire Tom: What the? The wire's cut....But who could of done that? green flying creature flies past Tom and flies around a corner and into the Dining Room Tom: What the heck? Hello? Nat, is that you!? walks into the dining room and the green creature comes charging at Tom Tom: ARGH!!!!!! Day Later.... scene goes to SpongeBob downstairs inside his house, a big desk is in the middle of it and Pearl is sitting at it SpongeBob: Hey Pearl, any calls? Pearls: No... SpongeBob: Any messages?... Pearl: No... SpongeBob: And let me guess, no visits...Great job for the summer isn't it? walks inside his kitchen Pearl: No... phone on Pearl's desk rings and Pearl answers it Pearl: Hello, Ghostbusters! What do you want!? Tom: *On Phone* Some creature....It jumped me last night...I was stuck to the floor for ages. It was terrifying. Pearl: Some creature? Can you verify if it was a Ghost?....I have to ask that... Tom: *On Phone* It was floating, it was slimy and it was creepy...Soo....Yes, I think it was a ghost. Pearl: Ok, just wait...We'll be right there...What's the location? Tom: The SedgeWick Hotel. Please come as quick as you can... Pearl: Ok, ok...We'll be as quick as we can...EVERYONE!!! WE'VE GOT ONE!! scene goes to the Ecto-1 parking up outside of the SedgeWick Hotel. SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick jump out of it SpongeBob: Ok, everyone...When we get in there, there's one thing we need to do...Try to look professional... Sandy: You do know your not the boss of the group don't you? SpongeBob: Hey, your using my house and I bought a car for us...I think I have a lot to do in this group. Now let's go... scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick entering the SedgeWick. Tom runs up to them Tom: Thank Neptune your here! That thing is sliming people like no tomorrow! SpongeBob: Excuse me now?.... Tom: THE GHOST...It slimes people.... SpongeBob: Well, that's better....I mean the sentence...Its not good that it's sliming people... Tom: Well, anyways...Can you catch it? SpongeBob: Give us a chance, we've only just got here... Sandy: Ok, let me take things from here...SpongeBob, you check upstairs...I'll go with Patrick into the Dining Room....That is where you saw him, isn't it? Tom: Yes...He is mostly seen in The Dining Room.... SpongeBob: Wait, you're going with Patrick?....Why? Sandy: Because I don't want you two killing anyone... SpongeBob: As I said outside, we're professionals in the business.... presses a button on his Proton Pack which shoots out the Proton Beam. The beam hits part of the roof causing it to fall down into the middle of the room SpongeBob: As I said, professionals... Sandy: Yeah.......Let's go... SpongeBob: Ok, let's split up and look for clues... scene goes to the lifts, Squidward is waiting for one and SpongeBob walks up to it SpongeBob: Hey Squidward! How ya doing? Squidward: *Laughs* What are you!? A Boy Scout!? *Laughs some more* SpongeBob: Actually I'll have you know that I'm a trained professional paranormal eliminator now and this is my uniform. I am here under the case of a monster/ghoul that is sliming everyone. Squidward: Wait...What? lift arrives and SpongeBob walks inside of it SpongeBob: Going up? Squidward: Um....I'll wait for the next one.... scene goes to SpongeBob walking down a corridor inside the hotel SpongeBob: Hello? Is anybody here!? flies into the corridor and stares at SpongeBob SpongeBob: Ugh.....Funny thing....I was calling of someone else...Ya know, I think I here them calling me right now... charges at SpongeBob SpongeBob: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! scene goes to Patrick and Sandy looking around a the Dining Room. Patrick has his Ecto-Goggles on and Sandy is scanning the area Patrick: Sandy, what are we looking for again? Sandy: We're looking for the ghost but there doesn't seem to be anything in the room.... Patrick: Hey, is that the ghost? is flying around the chandelier of the room whilst eating cake Sandy: Yeah, that's him. Now let's think this through...We need to get him into the trap without sma-.... shoots at Slimer but misses and hits the chandelier. The chandelier detaches of the roof and smashes down onto a table Patrick: Ugh...I panicked... Sandy: *Sigh* Ok, let's just get it into the trap! charges at Patrick Patrick: Woah! These 3D Goggles really work! It's like it's coming out at me! Sandy: They're not 3D Glasses! It's really charging at you! Get down! pushes Patrick into a table and damages his slimes him Patrick: I can't move! I'm gonna starve! There's nothing to eat except this bowl filled with FRUIT!! points to a bowl that is filled with fruit that is right next to him Sandy: *Sigh* Ok, I'll have to take him down by myself....Hey Slimey! Over here! throws up a trap and it hits Slimer on the head then releases and traps him trap starts falling to the ground but Sandy slides across the room and catches it Sandy: Wow, it's actually been caught...This is brilliant for my research...Patrick, can you move? Patrick: Us starfishes grow new arms...But my arms didn't fall off so they're really, really, hurting... Sandy: Come on, we need to find SpongeBob, get the pay check and get out of here. scene goes to a lift arriving on a floor, Squidward is in the lift and SpongeBob who has slime all over him walks up to him Squidward: What the heck? Ew...Get away from me... SpongeBob: Squidward......I need to tell you something... Squidward: Ya know, this is my stop so I'll just get out... SpongeBob: I love you pal! hugs Squidward and gets the slime all over his shirt Squidward: Yeah.....Lovely....Now, will you get off me!? I don't want your snot being wiped all over my shirt! Thank you very much! pushes SpongeBob into the wall of the lift and walks out SpongeBob: See ya Squidward! Have a nice time! scene goes to Sandy and Patrick in the main entrance of the hotel with Tom Sandy: So we trapped the ghost, he's in the trap. All together this will come to, I don't know...56 Dollars... Tom: 56 Dollars!? Are you sure? How about I pay you later? Sandy: I don't know.....We could always just release the ghost... Tom: Ok, ok...I'll give you it...Just let me go in the back... walks away and walks into a door that leads to the back of the hotel lift opens up in the main lobby and SpongeBob comes stumbling out Sandy: Ugh, SpongeBob. Are you ok? SpongeBob: I am fine...Just fine...Perfect... Sandy: SpongeBob, I'm getting big PKE Energy of you...That slime must of given you a positive effect on life and everything around it.. walks back up to Sandy and gives her 56 Dollars Tom: Keep the change...Thanks for getting rid of that thing... Sandy: Ok, SpongeBob...Lets go! BE CONTINUED.... Category:Comedy Category:Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom Category:Episodes Category:Sci-Fi Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts